


the quiet before-

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Found Family, Gen, Imp! Tommy, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Siren! Wilbur, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Sitting in the shade of a tree, listening to Wilbur strum at his guitar- this was home.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	the quiet before-

Tommy likes the beach. 

When Phil had first suggested they set base at a house by the sea, he hated the idea of it. Surely the ocean would be cold, sand would get everywhere, and there’d be nothing to do. 

His experience with beaches starts and ends with the soul sand shores of lava lakes. And those were horrible, he expected the Overworld beaches to be horrible as well. 

But Wilbur lights up at the idea of being by the seashore, and Techno looks relieved at the idea of a permanent residence. 

And Tommy liked the idea of a place to call home. So he _grudgingly_ agreed. 

  
  


But it’s always sunny, so the chills he gets from the Overworld aren’t so bad. The nature of monsters leaves them resistant to sunburns, while Phil spends all the time he can in the shade lest he turns himself into a tomato. 

The ocean isn’t boring, too. He could spend hours splashing through the waves, searching for shells, and building sandcastles. 

  
  


And it’s the first place he’s ever felt comfortable in. The air isn’t stuffy and the sun-warmed ground doesn’t burn his feet. But more than that, he can relax around the people he’s with. When he gets sick, Phil worries over him (which he insists is annoying… but appreciates more than he knows how to put into words.)

  
  


Sitting in the shade of a tree, listening to Wilbur strum at his guitar- this was home. 

With his eyes closed, he hears the backdoor open before glancing over to see Phil and Techno.

“We’re going to go fishing, boys. We’ll be back before sundown, so you two stay out of trouble.” Phil calls out, wrangling fishing poles while Techno carries a cooler as well as foldable chairs. 

“Have fun!” Wilbur responds. 

Tommy quirks a brow before going back to relaxing. Fishing was boring and. And for old people, like Phil. And for boring people. Like Techno. 

  
  


He’d known Techno the longest out of all of them, but the two of them were like fire and ice. Techno did things like _baby him_ whenever he went off exploring. Wilbur, though, he knew how to enjoy mayhem. The two usually couldn’t be trusted by themselves without preparing a prank or two for when Techno and Phil came back from whatever endeavors they were doing.

Frustratingly, Tommy’s fever had only broken yesterday, and his limbs still felt heavy and weak. His head felt stuffed with cotton and his mouth felt uncomfortably dry. So, no mayhem today. Maybe tomorrow. 

  
  


Wilbur’s music filled the air, his light humming joining along later. 

Music was fascinating to Tommy. The only songs he ever got to listen to were the disks he snatched from the treasury in the castle. Live music was so different, alongside the siren’s singing. 

“You sure you don’t want to lie in bed instead out here?” Wilbur asks. 

“I’m good, geez. Keep up the worrying and you’re gonna sprout pig ears like Techno, too.” 

Having three people fret over his health was a stark contrast to his life before, where he was left alone in his room blindly reaching out for the health pots left on his bedside table. The halls would be filled with whispers, when he was sick, of his soon to be demise. 

Jokes on all those bastards, though. He fine- no, he’s _thriving_. Things couldn’t be better for him right now. 

  
  


As the sky starts to darken, worry starts to gnaw at him. 

“Techno and Phil are running late.” He says, staring at the orange, pinks, and purples painting the sky. 

“They always run late. Probably dragged in a weird fish or something.” 

  
  


When the sun is almost fully set, Tommy gets up. Night still gets too cold for him, even in a warm place like this. 

  
  


Wilbur and he go back inside. Fix up a quick dinner (neither of them can cook, which is also why it’s a bad idea to leave them alone for too long, Phil should be worrying about them burning down the house-)

  
  


It’s fully dark out when Tommy hears heavy footsteps at their door. 

  
  


The back door slams open, and there is Techno. His clothes are messed up, hair dripping water, a gash scabbing over on his cheek- and he is alone.


End file.
